Wonderwall
by Charper
Summary: 'I told him Lewis kissed me and he threatened to kill him. I don't think he's serious' Tina - 'You and Zach broke up.' 'Apparently we've broken up' I laughed. He was still silent. Cammie explains her love for Zach. Oasis Wonerwall Songfic! -Charper


**[Authors Note: Yepp here's another one :O shocking huh? *uses sarcastic tone * lol please do enjoy guys and maybe even check out my Gallagher Girls story 'Be Careful What You Wish For]**

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

_**Cammie's POV**_

'Zach! This is not a good idea just stop ok?' I shouted to him but he'd already left my room in his temper. Maybe telling him that Lewis had kissed me was not such a good idea.

Macey ran in, 'Cammie what's wrong I just saw Zach huff up the hall! Are you two fighting?'

'No. I told him Lewis kissed me and he- threatened to kill him. Though I don't think he's serious I don't want him getting in trouble for sending someone to the infirmary.' I hoped he wasn't serious.

'Ok it's ok.' Macey sat down beside me and rubbed my shoulder. 'What are you still doing here though?'

I looked at her. 'Huh?'

'You should go and convince him you only want to be with him! That's why he's so angry. He's jealous.' Leave it to Macey to prolong this information.

'Thanks Mace,' I said shooting out the door after him.

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

_**Zach's POV**_

How dare that... scumbag! kiss Cammie. What was he thinking? He knew we were going out! What if... what if Cammie liked it? Liked him kissing her? What if she didn't want to out with me anymore because of him. Lewis.

I was going to kill him. Or maybe just beat him to a pulp so much that he could not use any of his senses!

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do, about you now**

_**Cammie's POV**_

I had no idea what I was going to say to Zach but hopefully the words would just come?

**Back beat, the word was on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

I was still looking for him when Tina Walters sauntered up to me.

'Cammie I'm so sorry.' ?

'Tina I'm really busy right now can't this wait?'

'Yes of course I know you must be taking it pretty rough right now.'

'What the hell are you talking about Tina?'

'You and Zach...' I cocked an eyebrow, 'broke up.'

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

I finally found him in my passageway.

'Hey,' I said, not knowing what else to say.

He remained silent.

'Apparently we've broken up?' I laughed.

He was still silent.

'I told Tina that was crap but...' he was still silent. 'Zach!'

'What Cammie. what!'

'Why are you ignoring me?' I asked a little hurt.

He looked at me with those green eyes that made me melt and said stiffly, 'I didn't know you were meant to be jolly with your ex but what I've seen from you and Josh maybe that is ok afterall.'

'Zach? We've not actually broken up. I didn't start that rumour,' I saw something like hope in his eye but then it was gone.

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

'So technically I'm not your ex,' Then I was unsure. 'Unless you want to be?'

'What? Oh Cam no.' Zach stood up quickly and took my hands in his. 'I thought... I though you liked Liam or-'

'Lewis?'

'Yeah and I-'

'Zach how could you think that?' I removed my hands from his and put them around his neck. 'I Love You.'

He stared deeply into my eyes. 'I Love You Too. Gallagher Girl.'

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

We were walking through the halls hand in hand when he stopped me.

'Why though?'

'Why what?' I looked at him confused.

'Do _you_ love _me_? It just doesn't make any sense.' He did not just ask me that did he?

'Zach,' I laughed, 'If anything I should be asking you that.'

'Don't be silly Cameron Morgan you are way too good for me.'

**There are many things that I**

**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**

'If you really want to know?'

'I do.'

'I love your eyes. Your smile. Even your annoyingly charming smirk makes my knees go weak. Your presence makes me feel better no matter what. You make me smile and laugh. You know me better than anyone else. Being with you makes me feel safe and it's not just one particular thing it's you. You Zachary Goode are just-' I don't know what I would of said but I didn't have a chance.

**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all, you're my wonderwall**

I didn't have a chance because Zach cut me off with a kiss. A very warm passioante kiss and when he pulled back and smiled I knew the word.

'You Zachary Goode are my wonderwall.'

**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all, you're my wonderwall**

**[A/N Not one of my best I must admit but please review by clicking that little button and let me know what you thought because your thought are what counts :) ]**


End file.
